Lord Of The Bugs
by babe7878
Summary: PRNS MMPR Crossover... An island in the middle of nowhere, how and what should they do? What happens after the island? {COMPLETE}
1. Escape

_**Disclaimer: Don't own them or the plot really, if you've read Lord Of The Flies, it might seem quite similar actually, close but no cigar.**_

_**Summary: Plane crash, wait, Rangers on the plane, can it be. Two different Sets? When they form different tribes and friends turn on each other, what could be even worse?**_

**Lord Of The Flies**

_**Escape**_

"Wow, you guys never cease to amaze me." Tori Hanson joked as she stood in the terminal, waiting to board the plane to England. Guess who was racing there, yeah, Dustin and the Bradley brothers and since they were sort of like a family, Shane, Cam and Tori were invited along.

"I know, we're amazing." Blake replied with a smile.

"I've always wanted to go to England." Cam added.

"Me too, I mean, I've heard about it but never really been." Hunter said.

"I hear it can be full of hot chicks with cute accents." Shane grinned.

"But bro, what about Tor?" Dustin asked.

"It's not all girls dude, it's just like America except for the accents and stuff." Hunter joked.

"I know how to have fun." Tori smiled.

The six friends gathered around the gate and waited to be checked out to head to the plane.

Kimberly Hart stood next to her friends, Jason, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Trini and Tommy. She was excited to visit her long time friend in his new home, Zack moved to England a year before and she had just now saved enough money to go.

"Oh my god, we're finally going, I can't wait to see him." Aisha practically yelled.

"And you barely knew him." Billy joked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Whatever I remember is pretty much all evilness towards him and you guys." Tommy added.

The group of eight moved towards the gate and also got checked out to get on the plane.

Tori sat on the plane, looking out the window. Her friends were just in front of her and she was going to sleep. With five guys, it's hard to sleep. She sat quietly, looking out the window when suddenly her attention was caught by something else.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" The petite brunette asked.

"No, your welcome to it." Tori smiled and the girl sat down.

"I'm Kim."

"Tori, nice to meet you." Tori shook her hand.

Hunter and Shane peered through the crack in the seats to find another girl beside Tori. She was pretty hot so they broke into the conversation.

"Hey Tor, look at me." Shane said with his tongue near his nose in an attempt to touch it.

"Wow, that's nice Shane." Tori glared back.

"You'll have to excuse him, he has problems." Hunter laughed.

"So I can see." Kim laughed.

Jason walked by the aisle and bent down into the little seats. He smiled at the two guys in front and touched Kim's shoulder.

"Want me to wake you up when we get there Kimmy?" Jason asked.

"Um...sure and my friend Tori too?"

"If she's that beautiful blonde beside you, sure." Jason smiled.

Tori blushed a bit, no one had ever called her that. Dustin said it once but he was like five or something.

"Tori." She smiled.

"Jason, Kim and I go way back." He smiled back.

"Well, see you later." Kim waved and he left.

"He's so sweet." Tori whispered.

"He's more of that brother friend type, I've known him since I can remember." Kim explained.

"I have one of those, too bad he's not in front of me." Tori raised her voice a bit, hinting to Shane and Hunter.

"What?" Shane turned around, the plane starting to move into the air.

"We were talking about mature people." Tori teased.

"I'm pretty mature for a guy who only has his bro left." Hunter argued.

"Well...I guess maybe I can give you some slack but not him." Tori smirked.

"Are you guys always like this?" Kim intervened.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shane answered.

"Well, see you later 'cause it isn't going to be in my dreams." Tori giggled.

The plane started nose-diving. It was only an hour into the flight and already having problems. Tori felt it going down fast and she tapped the guys in front of her.

"Hey, what's happening?" She asked.

"Nothing to worry about, the plane's going down. Wait, the plane's going down. We're all going to die, can you gals swim because he comes the water." Shane yelled back, panic-stricken.

Tori went to open her mouth to respond but as she did, it filled with water and that's the last she remembers. Her limp body fluttered in the middle of the ocean. Someone's hand reached down to hers but released it when they too went down.

Hunter was swimming towards shore, one of the few survivors in the plane crash. When he hit the shore of some island, he collapsed as well as a few other guys beside him.


	2. Stuck

**Stuck**

Jason opened his eyes. He was lying on the sandy shore of a mysterious island and next to him was his childhood companion. He jumped up and struggled on the flimsy sand to run to her. She began to move and rolled herself over. He shook her a little and she sat up almost instantly.

"Jase!" She yelled.

"Kim, you're okay." He replied softly.

"What happened?"

He was going to answer her but a groan caught their attention. They walked over to the familiar face and helped her up, then another groan of pain. It was another familiar face.

Shane struggled to drag himself out of the water but when a helping hand reached out, actually four, it made it a little easier. Rocky and Adam pulled him to his feet and helped him up and out of the rising tide. He leaned up against a nearby tree and watched as the two boys ran over to another limp body on the beach. This one was someone Shane knew.

"Hunter?" He whispered to himself.

"What happened?" He overheard Hunter ask.

"The plane crashed and so far, we're the only survivors." Rocky answered.

"I'm Adam by the way and this is Rocky." Adam introduced him.

"I'm Hunter and that guy over there is Shane." Hunter said quietly.

"Did you see anyone else when you landed on the island?" Rocky asked.

"No." Hunter sighed.

Billy, Trini and Tommy wandered the forest in the center of the island along with Blake, Dustin and Cam. So far, their group was the largest but didn't know of the others. They were all a few feet from each other and in some cases, ride beside each other. Dustin was the first to wake up and he ran down the beach, waking everyone else up.

"Do you have any idea where we are guys?" Dustin asked as they approached a lagoon.

"According to my calculations, we're on an island in the middle of the ocean." Billy replied.

"Great, we're like real life survivors." Trini whined.

"Not yet, we have to survive the island in order to be survivors." Cam stated.

"I hope Hunter's not dead." Blake thought out loud.

"Don't worry bro, if he's anything like you. He'll survive." Tommy reassured the shorter man.

Aisha, Kim, Jason and Tori walked along the shoreline. Kim and Jason were dragging Tori; she hit her head on the way out of the plane and was disoriented. She could walk but needed the help.

"Hey, do you think any of the others made it out alive?" Aisha asked, falling behind.

They sat Tori down and leaned her against the nearest tree. Aisha joined the tired trio and they all sat around the tree. They were tired, hungry and thirsty and no one had anything. Jason stood up and ran to the water. He dove under and came back up hauling a black suitcase. It looked familiar to Tori and when he got nearer, she whipped it open and found it to be...

"Who packs a motocross magazine when they're a pro rider?" Tori asked herself, kind of jokingly. "Besides Hunter?"

"Not me." Jason chuckled.

"I don't even know what that is." Kim said.

"Me neither." Aisha added.

"We should take this with us, it might come in handy, let's go look for anyone else while it's still light." Tori suggested.

"Only if you walk on your own." Aisha joked.

"I'll try." Tori smiled.

Adam and Rocky had gathered wood for the soon-to-be fire built by Shane and Hunter. The two good friends laughed. When they returned, there was no fire and no sight of fire in the evening air. It was beginning to get dark and if they didn't get a fire soon, they might freeze.

"Look, who showed you guys how to make a fire?" Rocky asked.

"Let me try." Adam broke in.

He bent down and Hunter stood up. Shane and Hunter watched as he started the fire his first try. He smiled to himself and stood up after he got it going pretty strong.

"Boy scout, ten years." Rocky explained Adam.

"Oh, I see." Shane replied.

"Yeah."

Hunter ignored the conversation and went to sit down on the beach. He knew he could've saved his blonde friend but quickly gave up. He knew he could've held his breath longer, it was his fault she was gone. He fidgeted with the sand and eventually Shane noticed his glum friend and excused himself. He walked down and sat beside Hunter, playing with the sand also.

"What's up bro?" Shane asked.

"You know why Tor isn't here, because of me."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I could've held on for a few more seconds, I could've been strong and held onto her and now every time I touch the sand I can feel her skin, trying to grab on with her hands. I just let her go." Hunter blurted out angrily.

"It's not you're fault, you tried right. At least you tried."

"Yeah man, I mean, you don't see Aisha or Kim anywhere. I saw them floating in the water." Rocky joined the two boys with Adam not far behind.

"Yeah man, at least you tried and while you're mad at yourself for not helping your friend, what about the rest of the people on the plane, they weren't even tried to be saved." Adam stated.


	3. Annahilated

**Annihilated**

Jason and his group of girls slept under the same tree they were at before. They seemed to have walked in a circle and exhausted themselves. Jason was awake, guarding the girls from whatever was on the island. He heard the bushes rustle and looked at an opening just in time to see a boar rush out and along the beach. The little, black, pig-like creature was running in fear of something.

Jason darted up and yelled at the three sleeping girls. He rushed the sleepyheads into the bush and told them to stay down. He watched, wide-awake while six shadows rushed across the beach after the boar.

"Jase, what's going on?" Kim whispered.

"I don't know just stay down." Jason whispered back.

Shane was first on fire duty but he had a companion, seeing as Hunter couldn't sleep. He was mad at himself for not finding any of the others. The bushes were blowing in the calm night breeze, which gave the island a bit of creepiness about it. Shane knew the island was weird but it hadn't done anything yet to prove that to him.

"So dude, do you think we're alone on the island?" Shane asked.

"Man I hope not, I hope Blake's still alive and just alone or with Dustin or Cam. I just hope they're not all like Tor."

"You mean dead?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah." Hunter nodded.

"Don't worry about it bro, if we don't get off this island soon, you might be joining her up there with me." Shane tried to joke but the creepiness just wouldn't let the joke become funny.

"Nah, we'll get off the island, we have an even better chance if this fire keeps going the way it is."

Tommy had run back to the lagoon, waking almost everyone instantly. He was on patrol and ran after a squirrel, hoping to find food of some sort.

"Guys, I think there's other people on the island." He shouted.

"What?" Dustin asked.

"Well, I was running along part of the shore and found the sand all messed up, like someone walked on it. There were shoe prints and everything."

"Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?" Billy asked.

"No but I'm pretty sure." Tommy replied.

"But, why didn't you try to follow the tacks?" Trini questioned.

"They stop. At a place where the tide is higher, must've been washed away."

"Let's look in the morning." Cam whined.

"Good plan bro." Dustin added.

The six of tem closed their eyes, well, all except for Tommy; he was wide-awake, adrenaline rushing through his body. He couldn't sleep if he tried so he listened to the calm ocean tide. It was barely audible through the sheltered forest but he could still hear it. It seemed like he was just like the tide. Lost in thought he remembered his missing friends.

Jason sat on the edge of the woods, hidden to the shoreline but not hidden from the forest. Kim and Aisha were sleeping but Tori soon joined Jason, watching the tide rush in and out.

"Do you think we should look for other survivors tomorrow morning?" She asked, breaking the creepy silence.

"We should go now, before it gets hot outside. Then we won't be wasting our energy, sweating in the hot sun." Jason stated.

"Let's wake up the others." Tori smiled and got right to it.

She crawled over to the other two girls and shook them awake. They sat up slowly and glared at her. She glared back and it turned into a staring contest. Tori won against both of the girls.

"Jason wants to move out before the sun rises, then it won't be too hot." Tori announced.

"Alright, let's go then." Kim said with a tone of whining.

"That's a good idea." Aisha added.

Rocky and Adam traded and they were now on fire duty. Hunter had finally fallen asleep and Shane was out before his head hit the ground. They were best friends, Rocky and Adam, they had known each other since they could remember. It made them more like brothers than anything.

"Do you think we'll get rescued?" Rocky asked.

"I think that if we keep the fire going and not give up we'll make it." Adam replied.

"Man, I don't know if I can handle this much longer, I need food." Rocky whined.

"We'll be annihilated if we give up. Who knows what lives on this island." Adam stated.

"Like monsters?" Rocky queried.

"Anything unknown is dangerous to us." Adam joked.

"You trying to scare me?" Rocky asked with a glare.

"Is it working." Adam grinned.

"A little." Rocky laughed back.


	4. Down

**Down**

Tori had led the way out of the forest and along the shoreline. She was walking along the beach, the sand not so hot, the water, not so cold. Jason was practically pulling the other two girls along, they were still half asleep, and the suitcase. He soon caught up with her and the girls he was carrying, walked along on their own.

"So who were you're friends in front of you on the plane?" Jason asked.

"Shane and Hunter." Tori smiled at their names.

"So, no boyfriend?"

"No, you?" Tori smiled.

"I was going to ask Kim out when we got to England but we never made it." Jason laughed once.

"She would've said yes, I know it." Tori reassured him.

"I know, so what was up with your friends, you would think that one guy liked you, the way he was acting." Jason remarked.

"Who, Hunter?"

"The blonde guy?"

"Yeah, he never really liked me that much." Tori replied.

"Are you sure 'cause when I liked someone I treated them like that too, teasing and making fun of them."

"Huh?"

"When a guy likes someone, they show it by making fun of them and teasing and stuff, you didn't know that, most guys stop when they're like sixteen, depending on their maturity." Jason joked.

"Well none of my friends are very mature but I guess I'll never find out now, with them gone and all."

"We don't know they're dead for sure, they could all be alive on this STUPID island, I mean, wouldn't the bodies have floated up on the shore, well, the ones that didn't sink with the plane?" Jason asked logically.

"Hey Jase." Kim yelled.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

Kim was bent over a little flower. She didn't have anything better to do than to enjoy the island so she stopped at the sight of the pink flower. Jason ran back and Aisha ran to catch up with Tori.

Jason bent over beside Kim and admired the flower. She turned to face him and began to talk.

"Isn't it pretty?" She asked.

He plucked it off the stem and put it in her hair. She smiled at him when he smiled at her.

"Now it's even prettier." He answered.

The sun was rising on the side of the island they all male group was sitting. Their eyes gradually opened, well, the ones who weren't already awake. Rocky was seen running back and forth along the shore and Adam was tending to the fire.

"What is he doing bro?" Shane whispered.

"I have no idea." Hunter whispered back.

"He's running, every morning he runs back and forth so when he gets tired he can just fall over and not worry about being miles from home. Since he's stuck on an island, he didn't want to give up his morning ritual." Adam explained as he stared out into the ocean.

"Makes sense." Shane mumbled as he stretched out on the sand then sat up.

"Anyone hungry?" Adam queried.

"Yes." The three guys replied.

"So we should go hunting then, I saw a boar last night." Adam smiled.

"Let the boy scout go with his friend." Shane joked.

"That was the plan." Adam grinned.

Dustin opened his eyes to some of the people swimming in the lagoon. He soon joined them, leaving only Cam and Blake to sleep. Dustin dove under and came up beside Trini. Next to her was Tommy and Billy on the other side of Tommy. They were discussing plans to get the boar Billy heard later that night but thought it best if he left his comrades to sleep.

"So that means we might get food?" Dustin asked.

"Might, no, we will." Tommy replied, confidently.

"Man if you weren't around, we'd all be like giving up." Dustin joked.

"No, just your friends." Trini laughed.

"Yeah, they're not big on the whole hope thing." Billy added.

"I know, but what you going to do?" Dustin asked.

"Let's get them up and hunt that boar." Tommy shouted with pride.

They all cheered and raced back up to the two boys still sleeping. Dustin shook Blake awake then moved on to Cam. They were both scared until they saw it was just Dustin. Everyone explained to them and the group of six was on their way to the shoreline to run after the footprints.

Rocky and Adam had the boar cornered, well, almost. Just a few more steps and they could tackle it. It was worth a try and then they would burn a chuck so it would die. Adam had the torch and was backed up slightly behind Rocky. He solely moved forward, closer to the pig-like creature when the bushes moved and they were surrounded by figures...


	5. Meatings

**Meatings**

Shane threw some more wood on the weakening fire. He laughed when it sparked and the ashes floated in the sky. Hunter chuckled at Shane's behavior. He was like an easily amazed kid wherever he went. Shane glared at Hunter then they both laughed. The island was getting to them, no interaction with anyone but themselves and those other two guys, Rocky and Adam.

When the other two went to get the pig, no one had any idea how to catch it until Rocky used his imagination. He was usually full of ideas similar to Dustin's but occasionally a few of them were actually possible and sensible. Rocky suggested they set it on fire but Adam took the idea and made it logical.

"Can you believe those guys, so full of confidence." Shane broke the silence.

"Kind of reminds me of me when I first moved to Blue Bay and thought I could take on anyone of the motocross dudes at that track." Hunter stated.

"Or when I first showed up at the skate park and thought the same thing." Shane replied, looking down.

"Man I miss home." Hunter sighed.

"I miss the little things. Like watching our friends walk through doors smiling and real toilets." Shane started off sincere but turned it to a funny statement.

"Even if we get off this island, we won't get to watch anyone walk through any doors, but you can still use the toilet." Hunter matched his statement.

"I miss my toothbrush, my skateboard, my bed and my food."

"I miss it all." Hunter watched the tide move up along the beach while Shane still looked down.

Jason and Kim walked in front of Tori and Aisha. They were getting tired and whining was looking good. Tori watched the tide, Aisha watched her, sensing her feelings.

"You okay?" She asked, witnessing Jason with his arm around Kim.

"Yeah." Tori sighed.

"You don't seem okay." Aisha pointed out.

"Truth is, I'm not, Why did they all have to die, so far you have your friends, even if it's not all of them, I don't have any of mine here. If we get off the island-"

"When we get off the island." Aisha broke in.

"When we get off this island, I'm not going home to friends and family unless I'm getting off this island dead."

Jason suddenly stopped and jumped behind the bushes off to his right. The crackling of fire caught his attention but he was unknown to who it may belong too. The girls ducked behind the bushes and overheard a bit of a conversation.

"_Man dude, I don't know how much longer I can keep this fire alive when I'm barely alive myself."_

Tori widened her eyes and ears and poked her head through the bushes. She dropped the black bag in the sand and stood up.

Rocky and Adam were face to face with Tommy, Trini, Billy, Cam, Blake and Dustin. Instead of hugging, they all dived at the boar and with their luck, caught it in a frenzy. Adam held the torch to it until it stopped moving then the eight people headed back to Rocky and Adam's 'camp'. They walked in silence, watching the boar carefully with the dryness in their mouths.

Shane turned his head towards the bushed and stood up.

"This one's mine." Hunter cut him off.

Hunter stood up slowly, careful not to make noise, and headed towards the bushes. Every inch closer he got, the more afraid of the worst came over him. He crept at the movement until the source of the movement hurdled through the bushes and landed on top of him.

"TOR!" Shane screamed.

The two blondes on the ground struggled to get up. Tori leapt at Hunter as soon as he stood up and the two embraced. Shane ran towards the reunion as Jason, Aisha and Kim walked out of the brush with the suitcase. Tori turned back to Aisha.

"I'm not dying any time soon." She laughed.

"You were never going to." Aisha smiled.

"You were thinking about dying on us?" Shane asked. "Were you?"

"Me, maybe," Tori smiled and received another hug from the other blonde.

"Is this all of you?" Jason asked.

"No, there's two more of us, some Rocky-"

"Rocky and Adam?" Kim asked with a grin.

"Yeah you know them?" Hunter asked.

"They're like my best friends, names Aisha."

"I believe we met on the plane, you're the guy with problems and you're his buddy right?" Kim smiled.

"My immature pals." Tori said as Shane wrapped his arm around her other shoulder.

"That we are but I'm not the one in denial." Shane remarked.

"You," Tori looked at Hunter. "Were in denial?"

"Yes, like a love-sick puppy." Shane interrupted.

"Oh, thinking about you're girlfriend?" Kim teased.

"Don't got one." Hunter retorted.

"Yeah you do, I'm a girl and I'm your friend." Tori joked.

"You don't know the half of it." Shane muttered.


	6. Food

**Food**

Rocky and Adam hauled the boar aback to their camp, leading the other six people as well. The popped through a bush but the camp wasn't there. The two guys became worried, they didn't know where their camp was and it was getting dark.

"Um...little lost?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, guess we'll have to build a fire and camp here for the night." Adam sighed.

"Let's split, I'll go with Dustin to the top of that mountain and see if we can see the other fire." Blake suggested.

"Okay, if you see it, go to it and then make a trail to us." Billy remarked. "And I'll figure out how to get there from then on."

"Someone give me their glasses." Adam broke in.

Billy and Cam both handed him their glasses. Adam grabbed Billy's and with the last bit of sun for that day, started a fire. It was weak at first but as they added to it, it grew stronger. They tied the boar to a long, thick piece of wood and hung it over the fire.

Blake and Dustin wandered up the forested mountainside. It was evening and they knew it by the darkness surrounding them. They could barely smell the fire but they could instantly smell the meat.

"Let's go back and eat." Blake smirked.

Dustin grinned with him and they raced back down the hill.

Shane threw some more wood on the already strong fire. He was trying to make it obvious to the world around him but if the fire ever died and if Adam was not around, any survivors on the island, would die on the island. He gulped and leaned back in the sand.

"What's taking them so long?" He whined.

"It's a big island, maybe they got lost." Aisha remarked.

"Hey Aish, you did know that Adam liked you right?" Kim asked.

"Just like you knew that Jase likes you." Aisha grinned.

"These are my confessions." Shane joked.

"Confessions huh? How about you tell me what happened that day when my picnic mysteriously disappeared Shane." Tori grinned at him.

"Disappeared, oh yeah." Shane laughed. "I ate it."

"Picnic?" Hunter questioned.

"Yeah, she made like this awesome picnic for you guys when you first came and she made the biggest mistake ever when she asked me to watch it for her." Shane laughed.

"You ate my food?" Hunter joked.

"Dustin helped." Shane whined.

"I told you to give it to them." Tori replied, looking at the moving trees.

"Whose there?" Shane whispered.

"You can have that one." Hunter joked.

"After what happened to you bro, anytime." Shane joked.

"No, hold on." Jason broke in.

He headed towards the moving leaves and walked into the bush. He was gone for a few minutes but when he returned there was a little girl about seven with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was crying in his arms and when he sat her down, she ran over to Tori.

"Don't cry." Tori whispered as the two blonde girls hugged.

The little girl sobbed into her shoulder while Hunter rooted through his suitcase and pulled out a sweater. He wrapped it around the little girls shoulders and she slowly stopped crying.

"What's the matter?" Kim asked, kneeling beside her.

"I'm alone." She replied.

"So are we." Shane joked.

"What's your name, I'm Tori."

"I'm Heidi." She replied. "I was on the plane that crashed."

"We all were." Tori took her in her arms and the two girls sat there.

"Are we going to die?" Heidi asked.

Dustin tripped on a tree root. He fell and rolled the rest of the way down the hill. He landed face first in front of Heidi and Tori.

"Dustin?" Tori asked.

"Not so loud." He groaned.

"Are you the only one?" Hunter asked.

"Miss me bro?" Blake asked, popping through the same spot Dustin came from.

"Hey, I'm Jason, this is Kim and Aisha." Jason introduced himself.

"Blake, and the one on his face is Dustin, I'm Hunter's brother."

"Ah man, how did we end up in the wrong camp." Dustin asked.

"Wrong camp?" Kim questioned.

"We were with these guys before, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Trini, Billy and Cam, where'd you guys come from?"

"We just got here, Jason, Aisha, Kim and I just bumped into Shane and Hunter. Then like two minutes before you guys dropped in, Heidi, the little girl, was picked up in the woods by Jase." Tori explained.

"Well, we have meat in our camp." Dustin retorted.

"You caught the pig?" Hunter asked.

"Those guys from your camp helped us." Blake added.

"What do we do now?" Heidi whispered to Tori.

"Try to sleep, I won't let anything happen to you." She whispered back.

"But I have no mommy or daddy." Heidi cried out.

"If we-"

"When." Aisha broke in.

"Okay, when we get off this island, you can come live with me." Tori said.

"Will you be my mommy?"

"I guess." Tori smiled.


	7. Confessions

**Confessions**

Tori had gathered up a bunch of the tree branches and thrown them into a pile for the little, lost girl. Heidi had jumped into the makeshift bed and fallen right asleep, Tori on one side, Hunter on the other. Shane was right there too, he was above her. Heidi was the only one actually sleeping, the others were whispering.

"Rough day huh?" Shane asked.

"I'm just glad I found you guys." Tori smiled.

"Me too, you should've heard this guy all day." Shane started. "He was all, it's my fault she's dead, I should've hung on and saved her."

"Awe." Tori laughed. "For me."

"Hey, you're the only girl I know really." Hunter replied.

"I'm the only girl I know too." Tori laughed and woke up the sleeping girl.

"Mommy?" She screamed.

"It's okay." Tori replied, stroking her hair.

"Are we saved yet?" Heidi asked, eyes closed.

"No, not yet but we will be, I promise you." Hunter said.

"Don't make promises." Heidi retorted. "My daddy promised me he would be there when I woke up and he wasn't."

"Yeah Hunter, don't make promises." Tori grinned. "Loser."

"Night." Heidi said and Tori waited for her to fall asleep. "And don't be mean mommy."

"Yeah Tor, don't be mean. Mommy?" Hunter joked.

"Shut-up." Tori shook her head with a smile.

When the little girl was snoring, Tori walked over to the fire and sat beside Dustin. She wanted to hear all about his journey to find them.

"Blake and I were walking and we could smell the pig-"

"Did it smell like now?" Tori asked, sniffing the air.

"You smell it too?" Dustin queried.

"Let's go."

Adam and Rocky were tending to the fire while the others, full or meat, slept on the sand. They were laughing at their situation, seeing as it was hopeless. They were also a little low on sleep and water. They did not know where the lagoon was, not yet anyways.

Dustin popped through the horizon and dug into the meat. Adam and Rocky laughing at his piggish ness. But then, the rest of his camp rushed through the bushes too, digging in as well.

"You guys never came back." Shane stated with a grin.

"We found some more people." Adam joked.

"So did we." Hunter replied. "We can add them to our collection."

"I inherited a daughter." Tori laughed.

"A new girl." Rocky checked her out.

"Taken." Shane whispered.

"Oh, this is the girl you let 'die'?" Adam asked Hunter. "Not so bad is she Rocko?"

"No but I got a few girls too." Jason announced his presence coming through the bushes too.

"Aisha." Adam gasped. "We missed you."

"No, you missed her." Tommy teased. "We're just happy to see that this island isn't completely useless, just look at all the couples now."

"You've got Jason and Kim, Adam and Aisha-" Rocky started.

"Blake and Tori." Dustin said through a full mouth.

"Yeah bro because they so are all over each other." Shane laughed and received a punch on the shoulder from the girl in question.

"My mom can hit hard." Heidi giggled.

"Yeah, harder than anyone on this island." Tori added.

"Really, you?" Tommy laughed and got the bitter end of her fist. "Point proven."

"Thought so." Heidi grinned and headed towards the boar and dug in.

"You have good taste kid." Tori patted her head. "Picking me out of all these guys."

"You were the prettiest." Heidi grinned.

"Hear that, I'm the prettiest." Tori smiled.

"Oh yeah, no doubt." Dustin laughed. "But if she wasn't on the island then who would you have picked?"

"Not you." Heidi retorted. "I want someone smarter than me."

"Cute kid." Dustin snarled.

Heidi walked around the group, eyeing everyone. She stopped in front of Hunter for a minute and then Blake. She stared up at them, wondering if they were smarter than she was.

"What's the capital of Canada?" Heidi asked.

"Toronto." Blake stated.

"Are you like the stupidest guy on earth, it's Ottawa bro, how could you not know that?" Hunter argued. "Who's right?"

"I don't know." Heidi remarked.

"Voting time." Dustin called out. "All in favour of Toronto?"

Blake was the only one to raise his hand. Then Dustin asked about Ottawa and the rest of the group raised their hands except Tori, she was laughing at the whole thing.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"I knew that from like first grade and uh, you guys had to vote to figure it out, that's sad." Tori explained.

"I was testing you guys." Blake interrupted.

"Right little bro." Hunter patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry mommy, I like him more now." Heidi said.

"Just ask him about common sense." Tori grinned.

"No fair." Hunter retorted. "That's not my best subject."

"Okay, we compromise, we can all spend time together." Heidi suggested.

"Ha ha Tori." Dustin laughed.

"See my halo, bright and shiny? Mess with me I'll kick your hiney." She rhymed a threat.

"A poet and she didn't even know it." Hunter joked.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. Mess with me and I'll pulverize you." Tori glared at him.

"Guess she knew it." Rocky joked.

"I used to be a poet." Adam stated.

"A pretty good one too." Aisha replied.

"Yeah, I remember now." Kim said and Jason nodded along.

"You're winning poem, the one you got like money with." Tommy added.

"Affirmative." Billy joked.

"Right, we'll just pretend we understand you guys." Heidi giggled. "'Cause I'm only seven."

"It's always about you isn't it?" Kim joked.

"You're mean."


	8. Skeptical

**Skeptical**

Heidi took Tori's hand and the two blondes wandered over to the bush opening. Tori threw together another bed and she lied down beside her 'daughter'.

"Will you sing me a song?" Heidi pleaded.

"Um, I'll try but I'm not the greatest singer." Tori confessed.

"Don't be skeptical." Heidi replied.

"Okay. _I thought love was only true in fairy tales, meant for someone else but not for me. Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed. Disappointment haunted all my dreams._" She started and soon, a few of her friends joined her.

Shane added the next verse.

"_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. I'm in love I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried._"

Tori smiled and the rest of her friends joined in.

"_I thought love was more or less a given thing, seems the more I gave, the less I got._" Hunter added.

"_What's the use in trying, all you get is pain, when I needed sunshine I got rain._" Tori finished.

"_Than I saw her face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. I'm in love I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried._" Blake and Cam ended.

"You guys should be a band." Heidi stated.

"Yeah you guys should." Jason complimented.

"Um...for what, the invisible people on the island?" Tori joked.

"That's not a bad idea. We could turn tonight into like a karaoke." Adam suggested.

"Mommy wins." Heidi shouted.

"With what, that song or the next one?" Tori grinned.

"The next one." Heidi grinned back.

"I'm not singing again." Tori replied.

"My turn then." Hunter smirked. "_You're just to good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you._"

"_You'd be like heaven to touch, I want to hold you so much._" Blake and Hunter were a duo.

"You're making me look bad." Tori said.

"Bring it." Blake challenged.

"I'm not a fool. Whatever." She smiled. "_I need love love to ease my mind, I need to find find someone to call mine."_

"_But mama said, you can't hurry love, no you just have to wait._" Aisha joined in.

"_She said love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take._" Kim finished, as the three girls became the best so far.

"_American woman, stay away from me, American woman, mama let me be._" Shane stopped their song and him and Dustin wailed away.

"_Don't come hanging round my door, I don't want to see you're face no more, I got more important things to do than to waste my time growing old with you._" Dustin smiled triumphantly.

"_Too many broken hearts have fallen in the river, too many lonely souls have drifted out to sea, you lay your bets and then you pay the price, the things we do for love, the things we do for love. Communication is the problem to the answer, you've got her number and your hand is on the phone, the weather's turned and all the lines are down, the things we do for love, the things we do for love_." Kim started a new song.

"_Like walking in the rain and the snow, when there's nowhere to go, and you're feeling' like a part of you is dying, and you're looking for the answer in her eyes. You think you're going to break up, then she says she wants to make up_." Aisha and Tori finished up with Kim.

"_Get you're motor running, head out on the highway. Looking for adventure, whatever comes our way. You know I'm going to make it happen, take the world in a love embrace. Buy all of the guns and watch them explode into space._" Heidi belted it and possibly won.

"Whoa kid." Shane said surprise on his face.

"Yeah. Way to hold out on me." Tori patted her on the back.

"You never asked me to sing." Heidi shrugged.

"That's not fair, we sing a contest for you and you knew all along you could win?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, that's why I like being seven." Heidi stuck out her tongue.

"I miss home." Aisha broke in.

"The little things, like walking into the water to go surfing, touching the dirt on the track when I watch the guys race. Watching Shane's rare wipeouts." Tori laughed a bit.

"Like using a real toilet." Tommy joked.

"Hey, wait." Jason yelled with excitement.

He ran back to the camp and grabbed the suitcase. Jason sprinted back to the new camp. He threw the suitcase down in the sand and plopped himself in front of it.

"Where'd this come from?" Hunter asked.

"Found it in the water." Jason replied, watching the blonde guy open it.

"Toilet paper." Hunter smirked as he lifted up the white roll.

"Dude, why'd you pack toilet paper?" Dustin asked.

"Habit I guess, when Blake and I traveled before I used to bring it in case the next place didn't have any." Hunter explained.

"Where are you guys from?" Rocky asked.

"Blue Bay Harbour." Tori answered.

"Um...did you happen to know this guy, he was um...a Sensei at some ninja school. Sensei Amino?" Adam asked.

"Dude, no way. That was my headmaster. How do you know?" Blake replied.

"Are you by any chance aware of Power Rangers?" Billy questioned.

"No way. You guys are Power Rangers, nice to meet you, I'm the Blue Wind Ranger." Tori extended her hand.

"Sweet." Dustin remarked.

"I'm the original Red Ranger." Jason smiled.

"Red Wind Ranger." Shane replied, shaking hands.

"Evil Green or Good White, I was both." Tommy kidded.

"Crimson and Navy." Blake and Hunter stated.

"Original Yellow." Trini smiled.

"Second Yellow." Aisha added.

"Yellow Wind Ranger." Dustin spoke with excitement.

"I was the next Red and Adam was the next Black." Rocky chuckled.

"Pink. Billy was Blue."

"I am the Green Samurai Ranger." Cam stated proudly.

"Hey, you guys are Power Rangers, my daddy was one of those. Did you know Ryan Mitchell?"

"No sweetie but I heard of him." Kim hugged her.

"I think it's time to devise a plan to get off this island." Billy suggested.

Songs 

Tori and The gang

Monkees-I'm a believer

Hunter and Blake

Frankie Valli-Can't take my eyes of you

Tori, Kim and Aisha

Diana Ross-love don't come easy

Shane and Dustin

Lenny Kravitz-American Woman

Heidi

Steppenwolf-Born to be wild


	9. Broken

**Broken**

Billy, Cam, Trini, Tommy and Jason were devising a plan on how to get off the island. Tori was laying beside the seven-year-old girl who was sleeping. She rolled over once and hugged Tori closer. She sighed and tried to sleep too but ended up wide-awake. She was thinking about the day and everyone who she met. She was also thinking of imaginary ways of getting off the island.

"What you thinking about?"

Hunter asked as he walked over to sit with the girls. Tori sighed and sat up too. She just wanted to go home.

"Why can't we just Ninja Streak home?" She asked.

"Why not?"

"Well, if it's that simple why hasn't anyone else thought of it?" Tori queried.

"Because we've been stuck on an island with hardly any food, water and shelter and when you're alone on an island you're mind starts to go on you?" Hunter suggested.

"So we could just Ninja Streak home?" Tori asked again.

"But the others?"

"Oh yeah. Why couldn't we go, tell someone and then get them saved?" Tori asked.

"If it's that simple why don't we just wait and see what the others come up with?" Hunter smirked.

"Yeah okay." She snickered.

"Night."

He got up to walk away but Tori grabbed his arm.

"There's some more room." She stated.

"According to Dustin though you're with Blake." He reminded her.

"According to Dustin the only reason he found us was because he was looking for food." Tori laughed a bit. "Right after he tripped on his way down the hill."

"Him and Blake."

"I miss my bed." Tori whined.

"We all do but trust me, there's that one thing we all miss more."

"The toilet?" Tori joked.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm sure if we don't get off this island soon, it'll smell like bodily depositions." Tori tried to put it less nastily.

"Like pee and poop?" Hunter joked.

"Basically. Oh, the toilet, never been so glad it was invented until now. Amazing the things you take for grant it." Tori kidded.

"We missed the race, the one we were headed to." Hunter stated.

"Yeah but this has been quite an adventure. Meeting different Rangers, being stuck with strangers, inheriting a kid." She laughed. "Something so farfetched you'd think it would never happen."

"Well-"

"Why did she have to pick me why not Kim or Aisha or you? I don't know how to be a parent. I don't even know how I survived that crash. I mean one minute I'm like dead and the next minute I'm on a beach in the middle of nowhere with none of you guys. You know, there's nothing left that could possibly surprise me-"

Hunter was going insane. He didn't want to listen to her complain. Everyone was stuck and she was mad at herself for nothing. When he couldn't take it anymore, he kissed her.

"Except that." Tori remarked. "Why'd you do that?"

"I wanted to."

"Are you going to help me with-"

Heidi began to cough. She stopped breathing for a minute. Tori screamed and shook the little girl. Even if she wasn't her real daughter, it was still sad to lose someone who called you 'mommy'.

"No, don't die on me now." She whispered into Heidi's ear.

"Mommy, I'll miss you always and forever. I'll never forget you." Heidi uttered and died in Tori's arms.

Tori let go of the little girl and slowly stood up. She backed away and bumped into Jason and Kim. She gasped and screamed that Heidi was dead. Hunter followed her move and everyone eventually stood in silence, looking at the little girl's body.

"We'll bury her." Cam announced.

"When now?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, come on guys, let's get digging." Billy added.

The ten guys walked into the forest a few steps and began to dig a hole. It was pretty big by the time everyone had started to stop crying. It was a sad night on the island, a few of the brave guys carried her body into the hole and slowly covered it up. Tori tied two sticks together with a vine in the shape of a cross. She stuck in into the ground above the hole.


	10. Gone

**Gone**

It was emotions running high that got everyone to finally fall asleep. The next morning was sunny and bright, everything the night before seemed like a dream. Tori was the last one to wake up and when she did, it all came down on her, it wasn't a dream and everything was real. She didn't talk much that day but when everyone was discussing how to get home, she piped up.

"We're Ninja Streaking." She stated simply.

"Who?" Rocky asked. "What?"

"Hunter and I are using our Ninja Powers to go home, then we'll come back for you with rescue people."

"Hey, why didn't we think of that." Shane joked.

"Because emotions were high last night." Kim whispered.

"Right." Tommy nodded his head down in remembrance.

"Wait a second, what if everybody that can't Ninja Streak held hands with those who could, would it work?" Adam asked.

"Let's give it a try on the island and if it works, we'll do it." Blake suggested.

Tori took Kim's and Aisha's hands and Trini held on to Kim's free hand. The girls ran for it and when Tori attempted her Streak, it worked. They were all bouncing around the island. The guys were cheering and whistling, they couldn't wait to get off the island.

"You guys ready?" Shane asked.

"Grab hold." Cam stated with a nervous smile.

The girls were first off the island and they jumped over the water. It was a nice day but the rest of the guys didn't make it very far. Tori was the only one who could walk on the water. She turned around and headed back towards the island when she realized no one was following her.

"You coming?" She asked.

"We sink in the water, you know you're the only one who can walk on the water?" Shane asked.

"Go alone and come back with help." Dustin suggested.

"Alone?" Tori asked. "I can't go alone."

She eyed the group and they were all pleading with their eyes. She looked down, she was ashamed of being scared, letting everyone down and now, after the first failed attempt, she was out of strength to take a lot of people who couldn't do it. She felt an arm around her shoulder and looked up.

"I'll go with you."

"Are you going to do it now Tor?" Shane asked.

He saw the smile on her face as she stood in front of everyone with Hunter. She was ready for anything now, knowing everyone was there.

"Watch out toilet, here I come." She joked.

"We knew you could do it." Dustin mouthed.

She turned around and walked out on the water a bit but not too far. She got ready to jump and when she took a leap, her blue streak contrasted the crimson one beside her. Her fall was hard but she stood up and ran towards the nearest building. It was an unknown place to her and Hunter but they were going to get help.

"Do you think she made it?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, I hope so but we should start on plan B in case she didn't." Billy suggested.

"No guys, she did it. I know she did, we believed in her and she did it." Aisha broke in.

Dustin and Shane looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing. 'What happened next while they waited for the two to get back?' Shane smiled as he looked out into the open water that spread across the whole front of the island. It was beautiful but creepy at the same time. They weren't stuck anymore but they still weren't off the island.

"Ouch, remind me never to do that again." Hunter stood up and ran after Tori.

She whipped open a café door. Her legs collapsed as she sat on the stool at the front counter and gasped for breath. The waitress walked over to her.

"Help, we need help. There's an island in an ocean and people are stuck on it."

"That's real descriptive honey, maybe you could try that again." The waitress replied.

"It's an island off the coast and if you gave me a map of the islands, I could find it."


	11. Aftermath

**Epilogue**

The guys who were left on the island were rescued with a chopper, which was sent as soon as the police got the news of survivors of the plane crash. One person would never see home again and that was the little girl, still buried in the sand on the island and that sat in the back of everyone's mind. It was burned there, especially in Tori's. She knew the girl was not really related to her but the fact that she died with Tori there was scary.

Even though the groups lived in different cities, they all kept in contact, whether it was through e-mail or letters. Sometimes even the occasional phone call to give invites to Jason and Kim's wedding in Angel Grove. Everyone went not only to celebrate but also to remember the island. The island of mystery they called it.

Tori took surfing up again, the three motocross riders never gave that up and Shane kept on skating. Jason, Billy, Tommy, Rocky and Adam hosted their very own Martial Arts competition at the Youth Center in Angel Grove. It was a success, it became an annual thing.

"For the second year in a row, the winner of the all around Men's category, Jason Lee Scott."

The phrase was heard almost every year, except the fifth year when he wasn't there. The Angel Grove Rangers traveled to Blue Bay for a reunion.

"Shut-up." Tori yelled playfully at the five guys she was with in her backyard.

"It's only fair." Shane replied.

"Fair why?" She whined.

"Majority rules, five guys to one girl, you know you're outnumbered." Blake smiled.

"So pick, truth or dare?" Dustin asked.

"Truth...no wait, dare." She grinned.

"I dare you to..." Dustin hesitated.

"Kiss Hunter!" Shane yelled.

"So daring." Cam added sarcastically.

"You're just jealous man." Hunter joked. "Because you don't get to kiss my girlfriend."

"I though we discussed this already." Tori stated out of nowhere.

"What?" Shane asked.

"I can kiss anyone I want if it's truth or dare." Tori laughed and took a run for the tree.

She started to climb it but Dustin grabbed her left foot and Shane, her right. She hung on the branch as her friends were pulling her. They fell as her shoes were pulled off and she was left to climb the tree in her white socks. Tori pulled herself up and sat with her feet dangling on the branch, waiting for anyone to push her or pull on her feet.

"If only I could climb." Dustin whined.

"I thought you could bro?" Shane asked.

"No but I can." Hunter ran at the tree and easily propped himself up on a different branch.

"Show-off." Blake muttered and he too climbed the tree with ease.

"We having the party in the tree?"

The three boys on the ground turned to the gate. Standing there were Aisha, Kim, Trini, Adam, Rocky, Jason, Tommy and Billy. Jason had spoken but the others were laughing to back it up. Tori jumped down from the tree and stood there, she smiled at the gate then stepped to the right where the two brothers fell out of the tree where she was standing seconds earlier.

"How'd you do that?" Kim asked as she led the group closer to the tree.

"Lucky guess." Tori shrugged with a grin.

"Was not, they do that all the time." Dustin broke in.

"Oh, kind of like Aisha, Rocky and Adam right?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, you know them to well huh?" Aisha asked.

"Not really but I know their mental capacity and intelligence factor." Tori stated with a smile and she walked over the brothers and hugged the three girls.

The party went on late into the night and the Angel Grove people didn't go home until the next evening. It was that day, every year, that they remembered the island and never once did they forget it.


End file.
